Jennifer Smith, Teen Ghost Whisperer
by TotalDramaGirl01
Summary: 16 year old Jennifer Smith has a very special, rare, but cursed gift. She can speak to the dead's spirits and she has to try and get them to crossover. Will people think that she's crazy or will they end up believe with what she says?
1. Good to Bad Childhood

There was once a girl that couldn't bear with everyone being together. The girl didn't understand why no one wanted to date her or take her to dances. Or how or why she has a really unique, but cursed gift. This is my story, the story of Jennifer Smith.

When I was born, I was born with parents that cared about me and wanted to give me everything that they could give me. As I was growing up, my parents always gave me gifts and money every occasion there was. For example, they would for every Christmas, every time I passed a grade in school, and especially my birthdays. It was going good because I was the only child so I could do and have whatever I wanted. It was a blessing but yet not because I never had any siblings to hang out or play with. Plus, it was hard for me to make friends as a little girl and since I had no one to hang out and play with, so I kinda grew some social issues.

Once I turned seven years old, I found out that my mom was going on vacation for a while. I asked my dad when she would be back from it. He said that she would be back in two weeks tops. So as the days went on, I started to miss her more and more as each day passed by. One day as I went to go to get the mail, there was a postcard in the mail from my mother. I had dad read the postcard, since at that age I couldn't read some of those words. The postcard read:

_Dear Family,_  
_I'm so sorry for not telling you, Jennifer, that I was leaving. I'm in Michigan for a business meeting. I love you Jenn so much that I left some money for you to spend on whatever you want. See you when I get home! I love you and your father very much!_

_Love,_  
_Mom_

I didn't even think that she was nice to leave money. My dad grabbed the envelope off of the mantel and counted the money inside of it.

"There is $150 in this envelope for you Jennifer! That's a lot for a seven year old!" he said.

I had thought about it and I was into taking pictures and doing scrapbook stuff. So, he took me to Walmart and found a camera that was only $120 and I had bought $20 worth of scrapbooking stuff. I had saved the last $10 for if I wanted to buy something small for when my mom came back home. Two days later, I bought my mom an $8 necklace from Walmart. That was the day that she was supposed to come home from her trip.

We waited at the airport for her. As everyone was getting off the plane, as a seven year old, I was watching to see her come out of the plane. Everyonne was off the plane, and I never saw my mom. A tall man walked up to my dad, apparently he worked with my mom. He told my dad something and then he started to cry. He bent down and me why she wasn't there. She had been killed in a car accident on her way to get to the airport in Michigan.

Authors Note: I know that this is a really short chapter but I promise that the next one will be about how she handles the fact that she's lost her mom, how her dad handles with it and what happens next on Jennifer Smith, the Teen Ghost Whisperer. Review of what you think will happen or what you thought of this brief chapter~ TotalDramaGirl01


	2. Jennifer's first ghosts

I started crying and then the strangest thing happened. I saw my mom standing right next to me.

"She's not dead, she's right here," I said as I pointed right next to me. My dad looked at me and told me that I was missing her so much that I was imagining it. I kept fighting and then we got home and I ran up to my room. Then I remember hearing my mom's voice. I turned to see her standing there.

"Why can't daddy or anyone else see you but I can?" I had asked through my tears.

"It's because you have a very special gift. You are able to see and feel Earthbound spirits' feelings just like I could," she said as I looked at her confused.

"What are Earthbound spirits mommy?" I asked. She said to me that they were spirits who remain here on Earth because they have unfinished business left. I showed her the necklace that I had bought for her.

"Jenn, that is so beautiful sweetie. I wish I could wear it but I want you to wear it to always think of me" she said.

I remember that she told me that she saw a bright light and said that she was ready to crossover to the other side.

"Mommy! Please don't leave me! I will miss you even more!" I said through my tears. Although, I knew that no matter what, she would always be there with me. She had disappeared into thin air and I had tears down my face.

My dad had known that my mom could see ghosts but never thought that me, his own daughter, would get this rare gift. It was going to be a whole new life for me. Well, it wasn't good after my mom died, things just got worse. My dad never dated another woman and started to become an alcoholic.

~6 years later~

Once I turned thirteen, I'd start to see and help even more spirits. It was amazing and scary at the same time.. My dad and I grew further apart since he knew that I had the same gift as mom did.

"I'm going to send you to your grandma's house for a while. She's more understanding about this whole wierd phase you've been going through since your mother died," is what my dad kept saying but never remembered to do it, but this time he would hit me everytime I try to argue with him. By the time I get to my grandma's house, I had bruises all over my arms and a black eye.

"What happened to you my child?" my grandma asked with a gentle tone in her voice.

"My dad has become an alcoholic and abused me to come here," I said to her as she had a concered look on her face. "He thinks that my imagination has gone over and beyond. Just because I can see spirits and he thinks that I've gone crazy," that's what I was telling her.

She smiled and said that she had the gift too. Maybe I could stay with her for the four years left I have of school. If I did that, then who would be at the house to make sure my dad didn't commit suicide or something. I decided to stay with my grandma for two weeks.

For those two weeks, my grandma and I helped lost spirits to crossover in the light. Like this one that died in the army and wanted to see what his wife was doing. He left when his wife was nine months pregnant with their baby girl. He only remembers when she was going to deliver but that was about twelve years ago and the girl wasn't too much younger than I was. In order to get him to crossover, he had to see his daughter and his wife. The guys name was Blake and his daughter's name was Ariel. I walked up to her at lunch in the gym, I saw her dad sitting there trying to get her attention.

Ariel had long flowing brown hair and she wore a white dress shirt, nice jeans, and white flats.

"Hey Ariel, can I talk to you for like five minutes?"

"Um sure Jenn, what do you want to talk about?" she asked and I sat down and tried to explain what's going on. "Are you trying to pull something on me?" she asked, almost yelling, "my own dad wasn't even around for my birth, so why on Earth would he be with me now?" At that point, I had no idea what to think. She was mad at me and wanted nothing to do with me.

"Please just try to understand. He's right next to you and wants to talk to you," is what I told her and she just walked away from me and went to her other friends. Blake sat there and was ticked that he couldn't talk to his daughter who apparently didn't care about him.

Later that day, after school, I went to talk to her mom about it. She was amazed at first and then she just asked if I was mentally ill or something. I said to her, "No, I'm telling you the full truth!" She then sat down and wanted to listen to what I wanted to say.

Then, Ariel soon came into the room and saw me. "What are you doing here? Is it bad enough you were trying to get me to believe what you told me?" she basically asked while yelling. Her mom sat her down and told her exactly what I had said. Blake was in the room and talking so I had to tell Ariel and her mom what he was saying. By the time we were done, the two of them were in tears and I was too.

Blake had crossed over in the light and I started to tear up and hugged Ariel to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. So, you can really see people's spirits?" she asked curiously.

"Yes and I try to help them to crossover into the light," I said to her and she had an amazed look on her face. From then on, Ariel and I became friends. Eventhough she'd be in the eighth grade and I would've been a freshman in high school, she'd still want to help me with spirits and them crossing over.

_**Authors Note: Well that's the second chapter. Tell me if I should keep going and I hope to try and update every day if I can. I've been writing this story down on paper and I take it and type it on the computer. Review on what you think so far~TotalDramaGirl01**_


End file.
